Castlevania Block 1
Block 1 is the first stage of Castlevania. It consists of the entrance hall and a subterranean cavern. Enemies Stage 1 A B ;Notes # Destroy Zombies by striking them with the whip. However, when they come in groups be prepared by cracking the whip, without stopping. It's important to practice the timing of this technique. # Holy Water is effective against the Black Panther. Find it inside the candle at the top of the stairway. If not in possession of Holy Water, remember to whip just before the Panther jumps. # A Cross is hidden at the top of the last stairway. This has the power to clear all enemies from the screen at once. Stage 2 ;Notes # Bats flutter toward you in a wave like motion. Because bats fly at different heights, pay close attention to when to whip them. If necessary, strike from the crouching position. # As soon as a fishman comes out of the water, quickly hit it before they are able to attack Stage 3 ;Notes # The Invisibility Potion is hidden in the middle of the stairway. Collect it to move fearlessly through the enemies until its effects wear off. # The Axe appears when you destroy the candle in the middle of the last stairway. Boss strategy The Phantom Bat flies across the screen and occasionally swoops down to attack Simon. An easy strategy is to use the Axe and the Double Shot which can be found nearby. Make sure not to get cornered by staying in the middle of the room. Dodge its swoop attack by simply moving left or right. An alternative method is to use the Stop Watch when it's near. Make sure to move away when it unfreezes, because it will continue its attack as soon as it can move again. Secrets Music The background music that plays during the first stage is "Vampire Killer". Other Appearances ''Castlevania Chronicles The first stage of Castlevania makes a reappearance in Castlevania Chronicles, which acts as both an expansion and a rearrangement of the original game. Because of this, many new additions made possible due to the capabilities of the Sharp X68000 are added. New features include a huge portrait, a drawbridge and several background effects such as lightning and windows opening and closing due to the wind. Additionally, in order to confuse veterans of the original game, the breakable block in the left of the first room in stage 2 contains an infinte spawn of Hunchbacks when broke instead of the Pot Roast. Instead, the Pot Roast is in the opposite side of the wall where it was in the original game. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' The first stage of Castlevania appears in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair as part of the downloadable chapter "Origins". The map of this chapter is based on the six stages from the original game. Video Gallery Levelmaps Screenshots See Also * Castlevania Block 2 External Links * The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * NES Game Atlas Category:Castlevania I Stages